in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Licht Kreis
The Light Circle Kreis （ ) is an organization that protects the order of the Hollow Night. History Licht Kreis is one of the first In-Birth Fronts to exist, having been founded in Germany in response to a large-scale Void attack.Confirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on November 30th 2018 After dealing with the Void crisis, they dedicated themselves to protecting the Hollow Night . Their current leader, Adelheid, is one of the founders of the organization.Confirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on November 30th 2018 She believes that only an organization with hierarchy can protect people from the Void. Formerly they had male members, but because of a certain former male member, it's now an all-female organization. The male members went on to form their own organization - Ritter Schild. Information The operations of Licht Kreis are sponsored by several famous conglomerates, such as the Wagner family. They provide funding, information, technology and facilities for the organization. There are about 300 membersConfirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on November 30th 2018 with an official service position within the organization. Official service positions include: * Commanders (司令官) * Executors (執行官) * Scouts (斥候) * Operators (オペレーター) Licht Kreis has many affiliated hospitals and orphanages where they gather victims of Void attacks. They also have an academy where they educate new In-Births about the Night and how to control their EXS abilities. They also teach them how to fight against the Void. The people who work at these facilities are not counted towards the official members count, but it said that in total "several thousand people" work or assist with the Licht Kreis' operations. The Executors The warriors they train go by the term of Executors ( ). Executors operate in a teams that consist from up to four to six peopleConfirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on November 30th 2018. These teams are sent to do various missions, such as investigation, supporting aid to victims of Void attacks, and of course exterminating the Void. Usually a single team is sent per region, but on some areas where the Hollow Night is more active, it's possible for several teams to be working together. Their most renowned and strongest members receive the rank of "*th Executor". The only exception in this ranking is the leader, Adelheid. The second-in-command goes by the names "1st Executor" and "Ace of Executor" - this rank currently belongs to Silvaria. The strength and combat skills of an Executor has effect to how they are ranked, but ultimately, their rank is determined by a paper-test. Depending on whether or not they pass this test, an Executor may be promoted, or suspended from partaking in any future assignments until they pass the test. There can be multiple people with the same rank. There is currently no one with the rank of 3rd, as the previous one was killed by Erika Wagner for reasons unknown. Wagner shares the rank of 4th with a currently unknown member, and a few dozens of people share the rank of 5th. The lowest possible rank is 10th, one of which is currently held by Mika Returna. A vast majority of the members are unranked, these members are known as "Out-Rankers". Known Members References Navigation Category:Licht Kreis Category:Organizations